


Super Saiyan Four

by dragonspell



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Dragon Ball GT - Freeform, M/M, Tails, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), super saiyan 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: Goku laughs and rubs the back of his head, channeling some of the nervousness that springs up inside of him as he floats out towards Vegeta.  He needs to be airborne to be eye-to-eye with Vegeta now and that’s a bit weird for him.  “I came to see you,” he says.  It’s been awhile since they’ve done this—years, even—but Goku is still hoping that it is an option.  There is something about Vegeta that forces Goku to notice him—to want him.It’s probably a Saiyan thing.Vegeta shakes his head and turns back to Goku with a snarl.  “A couple of things have changed since then.”  His hand forms a fist in the front of Goku’s clothes and he drags Goku in close so that they are nose to nose.  “Or have you forgotten?”  He discards Goku like an unwanted shirt, tossing his small body over a shoulder.Goku looks down at himself, at the tiny body that is a quarter of the size it used to be—that it needs to be, and for only the third time since the wish, resents it.  “Oh,” he says as understanding dawns.  “That.”“Yes, that, you preposterous dunce.  You have forgotten, haven’t—”Luckily, Goku has a solution for that particular problem.(Or, an excuse for SSJ4 porn.  Set during GT)





	Super Saiyan Four

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Baby Saga, but before the Shadow Dragon Saga.

It is late when Goku seeks Vegeta out, the sun setting on the horizon as night starts to fall. He’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t picked this time deliberately, though. It’s the perfect time of day—no one to come looking for either of them, no responsibilities, just them and time stretching on until morning. Chi Chi is winding down back home with the rest of the family, all of her little chickens safe and sound, and Bulma and Trunks are happily stuck in the lab together, likely to stay there until tomorrow. Even Bulla is out, leaving just Goku and Vegeta on their own.

Well, just Vegeta anyway, because that is how Vegeta likes it. He needs “private time in order to function” as Bulma had put it once. Goku had understood what she meant, even if he’s not sure if he would have phrased it in quite those terms. It made it seem like Vegeta needed to…

Well.

Goku, on the other hand, had actually had to make an effort to slip away by himself—not that it is that unusual for him to go wandering off. Everyone probably assumes that he is down by the river taking a nap or training in the woods. They won’t expect him home anytime soon.

That works for him.

The time has an added bonus—one that Goku hadn’t even considered when he’d first decided to sneak off and find Vegeta. At first, he’d had the vague thought of a spar, but as he’d followed Vegeta’s energy, he’d slowly changed his mind. He’d landed on the balcony of Vegeta’s private bedroom at Capsule Corp and walked inside, following the dull hum of Vegeta’s suppressed base-level ki until he found himself standing in the open doorway of the bathroom.

It’s got quite a view, to be honest. With a locked entrance to the bedroom, Vegeta apparently hadn’t considered the possibility that someone might enter his room another way and hadn’t closed the door when he’d come in to take a shower. The only thing between him and Goku’s eyes is one flimsy piece of glass.

Goku doesn’t mind a bit.

There’s a familiar flare of heat inside of him, one that he hasn’t felt for some time now, since long before the wish had changed his body and made him small again. He only feels it for exactly two people on Earth, though, and he hasn’t been around either for awhile. It’s not so surprising that he should feel it now. He welcomes its return as he watches as the soap and water slides down Vegeta’s body from behind the glass barrier, following the same lines and curves that he memorized long ago. Maybe he should do this more often. It certainly isn’t a bad way to spend some time.

It’s rare to catch Vegeta in such an unguarded moment. It just goes to show how much Vegeta’s changed over the years. The very fact that he’ allowed this to happen means that he feels safe here—something that would have been an impossibility a decade or so ago. Vegeta isn’t expecting an attack so he feels no need to be vigilant enough as he’d have to be to pick up on Goku watching him from the doorway. It isn’t even until he turns to step out of the shower that he realizes that he’s not alone.

“Kakarot?” Vegeta exclaims as he freezes, half out of the shower, half still in. The shower door is open and he’s dripping on the floor, the towel he’d snagged on the way out forgotten in his hand. With no barrier between them, Goku’s view has gotten just a little better than before and he takes a moment to appreciate it even as he’s aware of the danger he’s in.

It’s risky being here, surprising Vegeta like this and taking a chance on Vegeta’s volatile mood. No matter how much Vegeta has changed or their shared history, Vegeta is just as likely to blast him off the balcony as he is to tolerate his presence in this situation but it’s that very danger that makes it exciting to Goku.

Goku nods at him. “Hey, Vegeta,” he greets, holding up a hand and smiling like he hadn’t just spent the better part of ten minutes watching Vegeta slick himself up in the shower. He knows that he has a good chance of getting away with it by doing so. It’s all in how guilty you look and right now, Goku doesn’t feel guilty one bit.

Evidently, Goku is going to be allowed to stay awhile as Vegeta doesn’t charge up a blast, just wraps the towel around his waist and runs a hand through his hair to shake it out. As far as Goku’s concerned, the towel could have stayed in Vegeta’s hand. “What are you doing here?” Vegeta demands. He pushes past Goku to head into the bedroom and fish though a dresser for clothes. Various drawers open and slam closed.

Goku laughs and rubs the back of his head, channeling some of the nervousness that springs up inside of him as he floats out towards Vegeta. He needs to be airborne to be eye-to-eye with Vegeta now and that’s a bit weird for him. “I came to see you,” he says. It’s been awhile since they’ve done this—years, even—but Goku is still hoping that it is an option. There is something about Vegeta that forces Goku to notice him—to want him. 

It’s probably a Saiyan thing.

He’s hoping that Vegeta still feels the same and won’t throw him out on his head.

“In the shower?” Vegeta asks dryly and Goku’s nervousness gives an edge to his laugh.

“Didn’t really plan that. Not like I haven’t done it before, though. Remember?” Three times, actually—twice that Vegeta let him and once that Goku got his face pounded in for it. Still worth it.

Vegeta’s cheeks turn pink and he looks away. One of those times, he’d even put on a show for Goku. Goku definitely remembers; it had been better than anything in Master Roshi’s magazines, that’s for sure. Vegeta shakes his head and turns back to Goku with a snarl. “A couple of things have changed since then.” His hand forms a fist in the front of Goku’s clothes and he drags Goku in close so that they are nose to nose. “Or have you _forgotten_?” He discards Goku like an unwanted shirt, tossing his small body over a shoulder. 

Goku somersaults through the air. “Vegeta!” He manages to right himself before he smacks into the wall, though his stomach keeps turning on its own. _What’s changed?_ Worried, he turns around to look at Vegeta, hoping for a clue. Vegeta has his back to Goku, his defined muscles full of tension and stress, so much different from how he was just a few minutes ago. Vegeta is holding himself like a stretched rubber band, liable to break at any moment. The clothes that he had pulled out of the dresser are in front of him on the bed, temporarily abandoned. Goku wants to go to Vegeta and soothe him, envelop him with a hug.

...Only Goku can’t exactly do that at the moment. Goku looks down at himself, at the tiny body that is a quarter of the size it used to be—that it _needs_ to be, and for only the third time since the wish, resents it. “Oh,” he says as understanding dawns. “That.”

“Yes, _that_ , you preposterous _dunce_. You _have_ forgotten, haven’t—”

Luckily, Goku has a solution for that particular problem. He’s got this. He gathers up his energy, mobilizing the massive stores within him, and forces his body through the transformation all the way to level four. The power rushes through him, reconnecting to the core of him and he takes a deep, steadying breath to center himself. Super Saiyan Four is always a bit heady. His ki pulses outward, threatening to explode the entire building around them, but he contains it, pulling it back inside of himself. 

Vegeta whirls, momentarily speechless as he gawks at Goku. The towel falls to the floor and he doesn’t bother to catch it or even seem to notice it’s absence. His eyes start at where Goku’s head would have been if he were still small, somewhere down around his knees now, and travels upward. His mouth slowly drops open the more that he stares. Goku’s glad that he can still get such a reaction out of Vegeta and he smirks as Vegeta finally reaches his face. Vegeta has to lift his head a satisfactory amount to make eye contact. “Is this better?” Goku asks, his voice much lower than before due to the change. Vegeta doesn’t give him an answer, his eyes darting down to Goku’s tail and back up again. “Must be,” Goku says. “You’re not protesting anymore.”

If Vegeta had anymore complaints, he would be voicing them right about now. The fact that he’s silent is a point in Goku’s favor. Vegeta’s seen this form before—it’s not new to him—but this is the first time he’d been alone with it. 

Goku steps towards Vegeta, crossing the gap between them in only a few short strides—one of the advantages of having longer legs again. In response, Vegeta takes a step backward, bumping into the bed. He looks over his shoulder at it, like he had forgotten it was there, then swings his focus back around to Goku as Goku moves to loom over him. It’s not often that Goku’s height gives him an advantage over Vegeta, but at times like these, Goku can definitely appreciate it.

Goku raises a hand to hover over Vegeta’s arm, wanting to touch but not daring to yet. If he rushes this, Vegeta really will toss him out. He has to take his time with Vegeta, play him just right. “What’s the matter, Vegeta? You aren’t scared of me, are you?”

Vegeta’s brows draw down in a familiar scowl at the challenge that he has been issued. “Hardly,” he scoffs. “I’ve never been scared of you, Kakarot.” His lips twist into a mocking smile. “I’m not afraid of clowns.”

Goku grins at the insult. He can’t help it. He knows that he probably shouldn’t, but he loves Vegeta’s attitude. It is part of what makes Vegeta so very much Vegeta. It’s also a good sign that Vegeta is willing to take this further. “Oh, good,” Goku says. “Then you won’t mind if I do this?” He runs his hand under Vegeta’s jaw and tips his head up for a kiss.

Their mouths meet and it’s a little like being welcomed home all over again. Vegeta responds immediately, opening himself up to Goku with not even a second of pretending to fight it, and Goku has no doubts about how much he was missed. The longer they kiss, the more passion Vegeta throws into it, panting against Goku’s lips as he moans and surges against Goku’s body. His hands rise to skim over Goku’s shoulders and then delve into the long spikes of hair of the Super Saiyan 4 form, grabbing fistfuls to hold onto. Goku moves his own hand from Vegeta’s jaw to his hair while sliding another down Vegeta’s bare back, familiarizing himself with with Vegeta’s body again. He grazes the circular scar at the small of Vegeta’s back and Vegeta grinds against Goku’s thigh, hard cock pressing in between Goku’s legs. 

Goku is overdressed for this.

Goku breaks the kiss and smiles as Vegeta blindly tries to follow him up before realizing what’s happening. Vegeta’s eyes flutter open and he looks questioningly up at Goku. Goku answers his question with an action, bending back down to briefly take Vegeta’s lips again and Vegeta meets him with a sigh. With the kiss, Goku tells Vegeta that he has no intention of ending this any time soon—but he would like to change a few things up. Vegeta’s face shifts into a look of betrayal as Goku shoves him backward.

Vegeta bounces on the bed, jack-knifing into a sitting position to glare, like an angry, spitting cat. “What the hell was that for?” he snarls. 

He’s beautiful. Even angry, he’s absolutely beautiful.

“So that I can admire the view,” Goku tells him honestly. Vegeta’s body is a hard-won work of art, and Goku can happily look at him for hours on end. Born for battle and honed through hard training, with passion, determination, and a heart to match, Vegeta is one of the most beautiful people Goku has ever met.

“Admire—” Vegeta chokes out before the full implications hit him and he flushes. Goku grins.

“I like that look on you.” Vegeta’s flush deepens, the kind he gets when he is too flustered for words anymore and Goku’s heart pounds in his chest. That flush is similar to the one that Vegeta wears when he is too aroused to speak, too.

“Idiot,” Vegeta finally growls and snaps his head to the side to glare at the wall. He keeps himself on display, though, his posture open to let Goku drink in his fill. It’s another one of Vegeta’s contradictions and Goku learned a long time ago to pay attention to Vegeta’s body language more than his mouth. Goku starts to unwind the fabric at his waist, letting it and his pants drop to the floor, bearing himself to Vegeta just as Vegeta has bared himself to Goku. Vegeta’s eyes dart to Goku’s crotch, eyeing his hardening length for a breathless second before traveling upwards again.

Goku forces another smirk, covering the kernel of insecurity he’s feeling at the moment. He’d dying to know what Vegeta is truly thinking about him at this moment. Does he want this as much as Goku? Does he like the new form?

Vegeta eyes the red fur covering Goku’s shoulders. “A bit furrier than usual, aren’t you?” Goku’s breath stutters but he forces it even again. If that is the only fault that Vegeta has found then that is fine.

“That’s not a deal breaker, is it?” he asks as he kneels on the bed. By his count, the Saiyans used to get furry on a regular basis. Vegeta can’t mind all that much. Vegeta’s mouth moves as if he is trying to think of something biting to say but his eyes are fixated on Goku’s tail. Goku swishes it from side to side, watching in amusement as Vegeta follows its every move. “You like it,” he says with a chuckle. “Admit it.”

Vegeta growls. “ _Fine._ It’s not...” He swallows. “It’s not bad.”

“Not bad?” Goku teases. “That’s all I get? And here I thought you liked it more than that.” He tips Vegeta’s head back up to look him in the face again.

“Bastard,” Vegeta says. “Don’t go fishing for compliments.”

“Never.” Vegeta drags him down for a kiss, tongue licking along Goku’s lips as his hands delve through the fur that covers Goku’s shoulders and arms. He arches forward, pressing himself against Goku’s chest. ‘Not bad’, his ass, Goku thinks. Vegeta definitely likes it. 

Goku presses Vegeta back against the bed, pinning him against the soft sheets, and the fact that Vegeta lets him do it makes Goku’s body heat. Vegeta allowing him liberties is better than an engraved invitation. With his mouth occupied by Vegeta’s, he slides a hand down Vegeta’s body, reacquainting himself with the power of Vegeta’s compact form. Vegeta raises a leg to press between Goku’s, giving him something firm to rub against, and Goku takes full advantage.

Seeing as how his other limbs are busy, Goku decides to let his tail do a little exploring of its own. Vegeta gasps as he feels it trailing over his arm, breaking away from the kiss in shock. He touches Goku’s tail hesitantly, almost reverently, before wrapping his fingers around the circumference of it, cradling it gently. A shiver racks Goku’s body as pleasure ripples over him and he groans, dropping his head against Vegeta’s chest as he tries to keep himself under control. Vegeta huffs a laugh and starts to stroke, little pleasing caresses that just about drive Goku out of his mind, teasing like the sadistic bastard he is. Goku jerks to the side, his body moving of its own accord as he rides out the ecstasy shuddering along his nerves. For all of his power, he’s helpless in Vegeta’s hands.

“Vegeta...” he gasps, but loses track of what he meant to say when Vegeta’s fingers curve around his tail again.

“Incredible, isn’t it, Kakarot?” Vegeta asks. Goku bites his lip and nods. It is the most pleasurable thing that has ever been done to him he thinks and he is having a hard time keeping himself from losing it completely. “Have you ever felt something like this before?” Goku shakes his head no. He’d lost his tail long before he thought about trying something like this. If he ever, he doesn’t think that anything else would have compared.

And if Vegeta doesn’t let up, this is all going to be over much too quickly. Goku tries to pull his tail out of Vegeta’s grasp but Vegeta clamps down on it and Goku yelps as a shock of pain cuts through the overwhelming pleasure. “Uh uh,” Vegeta taunts and brings Goku’s tail up to his mouth.

“Ba-bastard!” Goku gasps as his entire body throbs. He takes it back, _this_ is the most pleasurable thing that has ever been done to him. His face feels hot.

Vegeta moans as he kisses and licks Goku’s tail, then swallows it down to suck on the tip. Goku’s heart is racing and he can’t seem to catch his breath. He grinds helplessly against Vegeta’s leg, heading for his peak, about half a second away from tipping over—when Vegeta finally releases him, leaving him balancing on the edge of coming. _Bastard_ , Goku repeats to himself. Vegeta smirks up at Goku, obviouly well aware of what Goku is feeling at the moment and proud of himself for bringing Goku to his metaphorical knees.

Goku takes a few deep breaths, regaining a little composure, and whips his tail out of Vegeta’s reach before it can be grabbed again. He wants to try that thing with the mouth again—immediately, actually—but not if Vegeta is just going to tease. Vegeta’s grin widens as Goku can’t stop himself from panting. “You’re going to get it now,” Goku threatens in between gasps. He probably sounds about as dangerous as a puff of wind, damn it anyway. He wants to see how Vegeta likes being teased like that.

“Bring it, Kakarot.” Vegeta lifts the leg that is still pressed against Goku’s groin, teasing him some more. 

Goku rumbles a challenge and flips Vegeta over onto his stomach, straddling him to pin him against the bed again. He wrenches Vegeta’s hands behind his back as Vegeta laughs mockingly. “Oooh, I’m scared now.”

“You should be,” Goku growls and bites the ridge of his ear. Not afraid in the least, Vegeta sighs in pleasure and tilts his head to allow Goku access to his neck. _Jerk_. He’s rubbing it in. Taking Vegeta up on his invitation, Goku scrapes his teeth along the sensitive skin under Vegeta’s jaw. He supposes that it is hard for Vegeta to take his threats seriously when Goku is trying his best to keep his strength in check so he doesn’t accidentally hurt Vegeta. Still. Goku has the power to back up any threats he makes and Vegeta knows it. “I’m going to do to you exactly what you did to me.”

“You don’t have it in you,” Vegeta shoots back and it’s absolutely true. Goku will never be able to be as ruthlessly merciless as Vegeta. It doesn’t mean that he can’t pretend for a little while, though. He tightens his grip on Vegeta’s arms, making Vegeta gasp and have to adjust underneath Goku, squirming upward until the swell of his backside rubs against Goku’s cock. Goku thrusts forward, letting himself ride the cleft of Vegeta’s ass as Vegeta all but purrs.

“Lube is in the second drawer,” Vegeta says and rocks his body against the mattress.

“Is it,” Goku replies and stays where he is. “What if I don’t need it?” He backs himself up enough to tease at Vegeta’s hole, but Vegeta just calls his bluff, raising his hips to give Goku a more willing target.

“You think I care? Wouldn’t be the first time.” Yet another truth casually dropped.

“Tch, you win.” As strong as he is, Goku doesn’t think that he can win this battle. He flips Vegeta onto his back again and stretches to reach the second drawer.

“The mighty Kakarot, giving up already?” Vegeta laughs. “Imagine.”

Goku’s fingers close around the lube. “Just know when I’ve been beat,” he says as he slicks up a finger. He pushes Vegeta’s right leg upwards, pressing it against his chest and presses inside of Vegeta. Vegeta makes a noise that is half growl, half moan as his eyes flutter closed and he closes a hand around Goku’s wrist. 

“And when there are other battles I’d rather be fighting.” As fun as it is to spar back and forth with Vegeta in this little game, Goku can think of other things he’d rather do at this moment. He slips another finger inside of Vegeta.

Vegeta lets him have the point, though it might have less to do with his desire to continue the battle and more to do with the way that he writhes on Goku’s fingers. Goku moves inside of Vegeta, searching along his inner walls, until Vegeta’s head slams back against the pillow, a scream strangling in his throat.

“There, huh?” Goku says and rubs over the spot again—and again, enjoying how Vegeta’s body shudders and squirms involuntarily. Vegeta’s face undergoes a series of contortions as the pleasure flows through him. “See, this is fun, too.”

“You—” Vegeta cuts himself off with a gasp as Goku presses again. “You _bastard_.” His grip tightens around Goku’s wrist as his other digs into the sheets, threatening to tear them in two.

“Did you want something, Vegeta?”

“Shut up and fuck me, Kakarot, before I do it myself,” Vegeta hisses. 

“Now, there’s something I’d like to see,” Goku admits. Vegeta working his fingers or a toy inside of himself, humping the air or his own fist until he manages to come. Goku would have a hard time looking away from a sight like that. Before Vegeta can get it into his head to do just that, though, Goku pulls his fingers out and presses his cock against Vegeta’s hole.

Vegeta groans, his mouth dropping open. He wraps his legs around Goku’s waist and locks them into place, promising a fight if Goku goes anywhere soon and Goku huffs a breathless laugh as he presses deeper inside of Vegeta. Vegeta doesn’t have much to worry about. Goku has no plans of being anywhere except right where he is. This is perfect and exactly where he wants to be. Vegeta is hot and tight around him, holding onto him with enough strength that if it were anyone else but them, bones would be breaking, and Goku hadn’t realized just how much he missed this.

How much he’s been craving it.

He thrusts into Vegeta, rocking Vegeta’s smaller body upward each time until Vegeta braces himself and pushes back. Just like in a spar, Vegeta meets him again and again, not backing down for a second and Goku loves this. He really, really does.

Goku wraps his arms around Vegeta, elbows digging into the mattress, and presses his face to the skin of Vegeta’s chest. “Vegeta...” he mutters. “Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta...”

A rough hand digs into Goku’s hair, holding him firmly in place before it releases and dives between his and Vegeta’s body, reaching for the hard cock that is riding along Goku’s stomach. “Yeah,” Goku breathes and reaches down to join it, wrapping his own fingers around Vegeta’s. Vegeta gasps and bucks upward at the feeling of having Goku gripping him tightly. Vegeta slips his hand out from under Goku’s, letting Goku continue to stroke him on his own. 

“Just like that, Kakarot,” he whispers. “Keep going.”

Anything. Goku would do anything Vegeta asked of him in that moment.

Vegeta takes advantage of Goku’s distraction and trust to plan a sneak attack, seizing Goku’s tail again. Goku snaps his head upward. “Vegeta!”

“Trust me,” Vegeta rasps and licks a long strip down the length of Goku’s tail. Goku shudders and drops his head back down. 

“Okay...” His hips continue to pump against Vegeta, driving into him again and again.

Being inside of Vegeta, having Vegeta warm and pliant underneath him, and the soft heat of Vegeta’s mouth all prove to be too much. Goku can’t hold back. He cries out as he comes, voicing the pleasure racing through him.

Vegeta growls with him, wrapping an arm around Goku’s head as he relinquishes Goku’s tail and shoves a hand under Goku’s still thrusting body to tighten Goku’s grip. “Come on, Kakarot,” he snarls and Goku’s lust-fogged mind sluggishly comprehends what he wants. Goku strokes Vegeta hard and fast, looking to get him off in quick order. It isn’t long before Vegeta chokes back a sound and tightens, arching underneath Goku as his body spasms around the spent cock still inside of him.

Goku hums and runs his lips over Vegeta’s collarbone, tasting the sweat beading there, feeling the thrum of Vegeta’s furiously beating heart.

Goku’s right hand is tugged out from between their bodies and lifted above his head. Soft lips press kisses to his fingers as a warm, wet tongue steadily cleans him. Goku sighs in contentment. Yes. Just like this.

He wonders how he managed to stay away for so long.

It isn’t that Goku didn’t see Vegeta during the long years he spent training Uub. In fact, he saw Vegeta more than most as whenever Vegeta saw fit, he would come down and challenge Goku to another round. This, though. This is different. They hadn’t had much time for this. Vegeta usually left before they could get this far.

The sun has long since disappeared over the horizon, the light faded from the sky into the blackness of night, but it still feels as if it hasn’t been very long at all—minutes at most. Goku wants to stay longer—as long as Vegeta will let him. “Can I stay with you tonight?” he asks.

Vegeta grunts and lets himself relax bonelessly against the pillows. “Do as you please,” he responds, evidently too worn out to keep up his various pretenses.

Goku smiles and shifts so that he is beside Vegeta, his taller body curling around Vegeta’s. Just like this, he thinks again. This is perfect.

And then he feels the power of his Super Saiyan form leave him as he relaxes too much and he is suddenly reminded of his previous problem, his size now about equal to Vegeta’s back. “Um...” The Super Saiyan Four form hadn’t been a deal breaker, but he wonders if this is.

Vegeta twists to look at him, brows drawing down into a glower before he snorts and rolls his eyes. “Whatever,” he says dismissively. “At least you’ll take up less room this way.” He flops himself over on to his side and proceeds to ignore Goku.

Goku grins. “Don’t worry, Vegeta. I can go Super Saiyan Four again anytime you want,” he says, just to see how Vegeta’s shoulders tense.

“Go to sleep, Kakarot,” Vegeta snaps. He rolls to the side, off the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“I thought that would be obvious,” Vegeta growls. “To take another shower seeing as how someone saw fit to get me dirty again.”

Oh, that sounds nice. All of it, from the shower to the dirt. Goku kind of wants to ask Vegeta if he can join, but he knows that it might be pressing his luck too much to do so. Besides, now that he thinks about it, he really is tired.

In a little while, he feels the bed dip beside him as Vegeta returns and he smiles. He’ll have to see how Vegeta feels in the morning because Goku thinks that he could probably go for another round.

Or four.


End file.
